


Over Reaction

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kurt goes to Blaine's house one day over summer break while they're still "just friends" and finds an engagement ring in Blaine's nightstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Reaction

After spending the most of the afternoon relaxing in his room with Kurt – movies, sex, you know, the typical friend stuff – Blaine was finishing gelling his hair back into place after a shower. He had left Kurt relaxing on his bed after he had taken his shower. So Blaine couldn't think of a single reason why Kurt could possibly sound so annoyed with him right now.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt yell from his room. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Blaine asked, taken aback by the sudden harshness of Kurt's tone.

"What the hell is this? I thought you only went on two dates with that guy."

"I – what?" Blaine asked in confusion, returning to his room to find Kurt sitting on his bed next to the open nightstand drawer holding – _fuck._

"You told me it wasn't serious. That you weren't going out with him again because there was no spark."

Kurt glared at Blaine, looking really  _really_ angry, very hurt, and a bit confused.

"It's not – I'm not –" Blaine stammered. "Why do you assume he's the one I bought it for?" Blaine asked trying not to panic. He should have hidden it somewhere that wasn't  _right next to his bed._ He would have to, if he didn't like to be able to pull it out at night sometimes to remind him of the future, when he was feeling helpless about the present.

"If it's not for him then who on earth do you have an  _engagement_  ring for Blaine?! I know you don't wear rings on a regular basis, or, say  _ever_ , so don't even try to play it off as decorative when it is clearly an  _engagement_ ring." Kurt raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

_Shit._

"I, umm." Blaine gulped, blushing. How was he supposed to explain this to Kurt. He didn't want to scare him off. While the place they are currently at isn't  _ideal_ as far as Blaine is concerned, it's not all that bad of a place for them to be considering where they were before Christmas. Kurt knows where he stands on their relationship - it's up to Kurt to decide if and when they get back together. He hadn't even wanted to mention the ring to Kurt in case it spooked him.

"Whatever." Kurt stood up angrily, heading for the door.

"I bought it for  _you,_ " Blaine blurted out.  _Well. That works too I guess._

"You- wait, what?" Kurt asked, pausing mid stride.

"I-" Blaine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I bought it a few months ago… I saw it and – I've never stopped wanting to marry you, Kurt," he said, looking at him earnestly. "I know we're not – together – but that doesn't stop me from hoping for someday."

Kurt stood there, frozen, glancing between the ring in his hand and Blaine.

After a long beat of silence, Blaine could hear only the pounding of his own heart as they both stood there staring at each other.

There was a quiet thud as Kurt dropped the ring, and suddenly he was there in front of Blaine. After one heart stopping moment, Kurt's lips inches away from his, they both just stared searchingly into the other's eyes while Blaine struggled not to make any movement that might stop Kurt from kissing him, Kurt closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

It was ten times deeper than any of the – admittedly many – kisses they've shared since Valentine's Day. It carried with it all the pent up emotion Kurt has held since his revelation about their relationship back in March.

Kurt pulled away for a moment, causing Blaine to whine and pull him closer once more, mouthing at his neck when he can't reach Kurt's mouth. Blaine was not entirely certain how to read Kurt's reaction to finding out the ring was for _him_ , but it didn't seem as though it was a negative reaction based on the passion of his kissing (or the fact that he's kissing him at all). At the very least, Blaine has no plans of letting Kurt go anytime soon if he can help it. Even if Kurt stops the kissing, they clearly need to talk.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out, reaching down to stop Blaine from rutting against him, "I- Not just as friends. We're- I'm ready to be us again. I've-" Kurt gasped out as Blaine kissed him, "I've been ready for a while, I just haven't let myself admit it."

"I-" Blaine paused, looking up at him with a stunned expression on his face before it morphed into a giant grin. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled back, seemingly unable to help it. "If that's-"

Blaine surged up to kiss him, cutting off his words. "Don't you dare suggest that isn't what I've wanted for ages now."

* * *

 

"So does that count as the make-up sex or does that come later?" Blaine asked cheekily from where he's lying face down next to Kurt.

Kurt summoned all of his post-orgasm energy to smack Blaine on the shoulder, causing Blaine to roll over to face Kurt, using the opportunity to clasp both of Kurt's hands in his.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I never stopped. No matter how much I may have wanted to at times."

"Do you want to tell your dad or can I?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt walk across the room – completely naked of course – from where he's sprawled on his sheets.

Kurt shot him a glare before it quickly faded into a smile at the happy look on his face. "We don't talk about my dad when I have your come on me," he sang in response.

"Want some help getting that off then?"

"Hmm," Kurt pondered. "As long as you plan on actually  _helping_  rather than distracting," he said raising an accusing eyebrow at Blaine who pulled his best innocent face. "I do have a Friday night dinner to get to… actually…" he seemed to have a conversation with himself before continuing. "You should go with me. My dad's been telling me to invite you for ages… plus this way we can both see his face when we tell him. I know he's been rooting for you."

"He's been rooting for me?" Blaine asked, looking slightly surprised, but touched all the same.

Kurt snorted. "Of course he has, Blaine. He flew you to  _New York_  to spend _Christmas_  with us, and we weren't even dating at the time. He wasn't even entirely sure I  _wanted_  to see you."

Blaine blinked. "Oh wow. I had almost forgotten that he did that for us."

"I actually think it was for him. Earlier he told me that the most important thing in life was to not lose time with those you love… I think it was his way of trying to ensure that no matter what happened to him, I would have someone to make me happy."

"I'm going to be really honest with you right now and inform you that there is a high probability that I'm marrying you so I can steal your dad while you're not looking."

Kurt allowed himself a moment to bask in the contentedness practically pulsing out of Blaine before he snapped back to the task at hand. "First of all, I haven't said yes to a proposal that hasn't happened yet-"

"Yes you have," Blaine interrupted. "You were all set to get engaged when I gave you that promise ring."

Kurt threw the nearest thing to him (his undershirt) at Blaine. "Stop interrupting me. Fine, yes, I said yes to that not-a-proposal but I demand a real one.  _Secondly,_ " Kurt said loudly as Blaine opened his mouth to interrupt once more. "If you want to help me clean up you better plan on joining me in the shower in about three seconds or else I'm locking the door."

Blaine slid out of the bed, stretching lightly, grin a permanent fixture on his face. "I think I can do that."

* * *

 

When they get to the Hummel house, Kurt pulled Blaine through the door, their fingers tangled together.

"Dad? Carol?" he called.

"Hi bud." Burt appeared around the corner. "Oh- you brought Blaine with you!" he added with a knowing smile and a glance at their entwined fingers.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, stepping forward to shake his hand, Kurt seeming to refuse to let go of his left.

"I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine." It's surprisingly reminiscent of when they first started dating. There are some notable differences of course, because Blaine and Burt already know each other well, Kurt's not really living at home anymore, and neither of them are at all nervous about this. Blaine certainly isn't feeling as though he's going to throw up from nerves this time. The major difference however is Kurt and Blaine themselves. They're both infinitely more comfortable in  _themselves_  than they were three years ago. They understand themselves better; they understand how horribly they can hurt each other, they both know how to operate as separate people, and it didn't make them weaker as they had once feared. It made them all that much stronger.

Of course, the one thing that remains completely the same is Burt's reaction. He grinned brightly at them, just like before and merely shook his head before pulling – well, this time he pulled Blaine into a hug, allowing Kurt to follow. Last time he'd just hugged Kurt – them both into a hug and grumbling, "well it's about damn time."

As Kurt led them into the kitchen to share the news with Carol who was joining them there in a minute, he glances back to see his dad clapping Blaine on the shoulder before pulling him into a one armed hug. "What did I tell you kid," Kurt heard him murmur. "He was always bound to come back to you."


End file.
